


Mr.HandsomeInnGuy

by tokyoghoulies



Category: Castlevania
Genre: I wrote this for me but y’all can have it, M/M, reader is trans, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoghoulies/pseuds/tokyoghoulies
Summary: You fuck Trevor Belmont that’s all.





	Mr.HandsomeInnGuy

I just wanna fuck Trevor Belmont by ___  
Trevor would never admit to having sorrows to drown in the tavern, though he certainly would spend all night downing ale. Usually, he finds other drunkards attempting to escape the horrors of the outside, but tonight, in addition to them, a short man attempts to wobble out before falling flat on his face. The man gets himself to his feet again before trying to continue, falling yet again.  
An incredibly painful sight to watch, an obviously sloshed short little man failing so miserably at walking home. Trevor decides to escort the man to his house, unable to watch whatever slaughter awaits the drunkard in the darkness.   
“Let’s go,” Trevor begins, lifting the man off the floor, “Where do you live? I’ll take you.” He sighs, as he puts an arm behind the other to support him.   
The man can’t respond, to drunk to even comprehend what Trevor had just asked him. Realizing this, Trevor sighs once again, “Too drunk to even answer?” He asks, not waiting for a response and simply walking in the direction of the nearest inn.   
Having a kind heart, Trevor puts the man up in the inn for the night, walking him to the room and to his bed. Before Trevor can leave, the man gets up from the bed, heading for the door to leave. Trevor sighs, leading the man back to the bed once again. “You’re just going to have to stay here. There’s no way around that.” He says, now sitting in front of the door to block the man from attempting to exit again, “I brought you back here so you wouldn’t die out there, you’re staying here until you’re sober enough to walk without stumbling.”   
With his resolve, Trevor sleeps in front of the door for the night, each time the other man gets up to leave, he leads him back to the bed, in total he had done this ten times throughout the night.   
Waking up the next afternoon, he looks over to find the man from the night resting his head on his shoulder, snoring loudly.  
Trevor pushes the man’s head off him, “Just what the fuck do you think we are? When did you even fall asleep?”  
The man next to him yawns softly, tiredly coming awake, “Where am I?” The man asks, vaguely remembering seeing the brunet next to him the night before. Trevor rolls his eyes, “You’re at an inn, dumbass. You were to drunk to walk so I brought you here to sleep it off.” The man nods softly, rubbing his eyes, “Who are you? I remember seeing you, well, sort of, but not really.” Laughing softly Trevor replies, “Really? You wouldn’t fully remember seeing a face like this, even if you were incredibly drunk?” The man replies, “No, I guess not. But what’s your name?” Trevor gives him only his first name, and asks for the name of the man next to him, “___.” The other replies, getting up to his feet finally. “I suppose I’ll never see you again, Trevor?” ___ asks, yawning a bit as he extended his hand down to help the other up, “Only if you never intend to drink again.” ___ laughs a bit, “Are you offering to drink with me?” The other scratches at his head, “Well... no, not really... I just mean I drink a lot so if you do too, you’ll probably see me again. But if you would like to, sometime, I suppose I wouldn’t mind company.”   
They parted ways after that, but a few months after the incident, Trevor notices a familiar scruff of hair in a crowd, recognizing the man he knew for a split second in an instant. “___, over here.” Trevor yells, obviously not caring about the small crowd around. The small man scurries over, remembering the voice but not immediately recognizing the source. Once Trevor’s face is in his sight, he knows exactly who he is, “Hey, it’s Mr. HandsomeInnGuy.” He says, having completely forgotten his name but not the night. “Mr. HandsomeInnGuy?” Trevor repeats, laughing a bit, “Is that who I am now? Do you not remember my name?” ___ laughs, “Not... Really. Remind me?””It’s Trevor.” The other replies, snatching up ___’s hand to lead him onward. “Where are we going?” ___ asks, his small gait struggling to keep up with the taller man’s, “Did you not want to drink with me?” “Well, yes, but maybe we could spend more time together being sober. I’ve been thinking about that night for a while now and I want to know the man who helped me.” Sighing softly, Trevor reroutes himself, heading towards yet another inn. “Will an inn do?”   
Laying down on the inn’s bed, Trevor looks up at the man sitting beside him, “So what did you want to know about me?” He asks, to which the other says, “Do you have a last name?” Trevor nods, “Belmont.” ___ nods thoughtfully, leaving that discussion for another time, “Anything else?” Trevor asks, only to receive a shake of the head. Confused and about to ask about it, Trevor is caught off guard by the other’s fingers interlacing with his, “I don’t think I need to know anything else for now. Nothing you can’t tell me later, at least.” He says, as Trevor lifts himself up, putting his hand to the other’s cheek, “Awfully bold of you, I think I like that.” He says, leaning in to kiss the other’s cheek. “I think I like you.” ___ replies, reciprocating the kiss. “You think? What’s not to like?”“Well, I don’t really know you, but I think that can change. But let’s not talk about that.” Trevor laughs softly, “What do you want to talk about then?” Growing impatient, the other answers, “Have you never fucked before or are you always so wordy in bed?” Trevor lays a hand to his heart, feigning offense, “You wound me, I just wanted to set the mood, and this is how you treat such a gentleman?” ___ laughs softly, “Just shut up, you’re no gentleman you’re just an awkward buffoon. Ask me questions when we’re finished, alright?”  
Taking the hint and keeping quiet for just a moment, Trevor pulls up on the other man’s shirt, “Coming off, right?” He asks, giving the other a chance to refuse, though the other nods to him, lifting up Trevor’s shirt in unison. To Trevor’s surprise, ___ bears two scars across his chest, although he doesn’t react much, he does take time to slide his fingers across them, just before sliding them down to undo the other man’s belt. “And you’re sure you want to fuck a man you only just learned the last name of?” ___ scoffs jokingly, pulling on the brunet’s pants, “Of course. And you?” Trevor nods without hesitation, “It’s been a while since I last had anything like this. Might be a better use of my time than drinking all through the night.”   
Being fully undressed, ___ begins to feel a bit cold and crawls under the blanket beneath them as Trevor follows in suit. “So you just want to do it on the bed then? Nothing more exciting?” Laughing, ___ responds, “It’s cold in here, Trevor. We can do this again, and in more exciting ways when it’s warmer out.” Letting out a small chuckle, Trevor rolls the smaller man onto his back, moving to kneel between his knees. Once comfortable, he bends down to give the other a kiss on the lips, lingering for a while before pulling back. “Did you want to do anything else before we-“ being cut off with a small string of giggles, the other interjects, “I’d be so deeply disappointed if a Belmont attempted to go in dry. Have you actually fucked anyone before?” Breaking out in an embarrassed blush, the brunet responds jokingly, “I thought seeing me bare would’ve been all it took, can’t say I’m disappointed though, this may very well be my favorite part.” He moves a hand down to the other’s entrance, at first, simply petting at it. “Are you just going to treat me like a housecat? Have you never seen one on a man before?” Trevor scoffs jokingly, “Of course I have. I just like to pet it to make sure it won’t bite me, you know.” With that, he continues on, coating his fingers in the slick of wetness before sliding one in and softly swirling. “How’s this? Too much?” He asks, the other shakes his head, “No, thank you for asking. You can put more in now.” ___ says, the other immediately sliding another finger, checking for discomfort in his current companion and sliding in a third. Trevor gently pumps the fingers in, all the while attempting to prod for any particularly good feeling spots. Once the small man begins to writhe under him, indicating the treasure he’s searched for, he begins to focus entirely on the spot before being stopped by the smaller. “Trevor, stop, I’m wet and you should be too.” ___ states before pushing the other onto his back.   
With Trevor on his back, the smaller wraps his hands around the Belmont’s length, licking gently at the tip before eliciting a soft moan from the other. Taking it as encouragement, ___ wraps his tongue around the man’s dick, sucking and bobbing softly. Looking down on ___, Trevor buries a hand into his hair, petting his head. “You’re a lot less... mouthy with it around me.” He manages to get out as the other continues, sucking a bit harder. “I think that’s enough for now, as much as I do love your eyes from up here, I think I’d like them a lot closer to mine.” ___ crawls up onto the other, just to be gently pushed back down to his back. “It’s cold, remember?” Trevor reminds him, wrapping both of them in the blanket.   
With both of them sufficiently slicked up, the Belmont guides himself ever so softly into the smaller man as they both moan softly. “I don’t think... I’ve ever had such a warm welcome.” Trevor jokes, still moaning... before being brought down for a kiss. They sit for a moment that feels like forever, just enjoying the beginning.   
Moving in and out softly, the brunet looks to the one under him, smiling softly at him he lifts a hand to pet his cheek, listening to the quiet moans of the other, as he lets out his own. Trevor begins moving a bit faster and pushes himself in a bit harder, “Still comfortable?” He asks, stroking ___’s cheek. “I’m still alright, you can move a lot more than that, I’m not made of porcelain, you know.” The other states, laughing softly between moans. “Oh? You’re not now, are you? You’re sure you’re ready for a real fucking?” Being pulled in for yet another kiss, Trevor speeds up until the other pulls away from the kiss, moaning loudly and breathily, “Nothing more to say?” Trevor asks jokingly. Finding it hard to think, though comfortably fucked, ___ wraps his arms around the other, pulling him towards the bed. “Harder.” He moans out into his ear, before letting go and laying back down onto the bed. Trevor obliges, pushing himself in harshly while keeping the pace and the other pushes back against him. His partner flops his head over moaning as he looks down at him. Being a man of no tact, he begins to blush softly despite being deep inside the other already, in between moans he manages to ask, “Go traveling with me?” A pleasant mixture of giggling and moaning delights Trevor’s ears, “Aren’t you sweet? Asking out a man while being inside him?” ___ responds before he bring the other down for a deep kiss. “Let me wear your cute little cape and I’ll go anywhere with you.” He says, as Trevor gets just a bit faster, “Good, good. Now where do you want it?” He asks, laughing softly, the other wraps his legs around him, “Inside, please.” The smaller moans out, Trevor grabbing onto his hips and grinding himself in deeply before splurting out inside as the other pushes up against him and takes the blanket under him in his fists softly, cumming with the other.   
Trevor flops over to his back, pulling the smaller onto his chest lazily. He yawns, laying his head on him as they both drift asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s over now go home


End file.
